The present invention relates generally to ceramics, and more particularly to high toughness multiphase eutectic ceramics.
Ceramic materials such as ultra high temperature ceramics (UHTC's) possess exceptional stability at elevated temperatures and oxidizing environments such as those encountered in spacecraft atmospheric entry and aerospace propulsion applications, but suffer from poor toughness and thermal shock resistance that limit their use in the design of structural components for many such applications. Fiber reinforcement of ceramics is the traditional solution to increase strength and toughness but adds significant manufacturing cost, complexity, and lead time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional materials that can withstand high temperatures and also provide high strength, toughness, and thermal shock resistance.